Differential pricing of video offerings enables video service providers to offer customers a choice of multiple price levels in return for a service quality that suits how much the customers are willing to pay. In the context of pay TV, differential pricing can allow service providers the option of charging customers in relation to how many secondary content items the customers are willing to watch as part of the programming they consume. For example, the lowest price level may be a free subscription to a service in return for a high frequency of secondary content items, while a mid-level package includes a limited amount of secondary content items, and a most expensive, premium option, may not include any secondary content items at all.